


Responsibilities

by kickcows



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izaya shows up at the restaurant Shizuo is at, madness engulfs the bodyguard. However, the score is settled later that night behind closed doors. Rated Explicit for: yaoi, smut, explicit sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gurgicalcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurgicalcipher/gifts).



**This is my first fanfic for this pairing and this fandom. I hope that I’ve done the characters justice. Not too much to this plot, just good old fashioned smut. All characters belong to Ryohgo Narita. This is a birthday gift for Gurgicalcipher. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 

***

His blood was boiling, but he was keeping his cool, as much as he could. Shizuo Heiwajima clutched his sweating beer mug, keeping one ear on the conversation to his left, while his skin crawled because of who had just sat to his right.

“A plate of nigiri, please! Chef’s special.”

That sing-song voice he could place anywhere. He couldn’t believe that _he_ would show up here, now, during his work hours. He knew that Shizuo hated when he showed up and interfered with his business dealings. Keeping the left ear on the conversation his employer, Tom Tanaka, was having with the man who owed lots of money, was proving to be a difficult challenge. He tried to ignore the person to his right, knowing that he was doing this on purpose. Even after he had asked him specifically to never venture to this part of town during the hours he worked. Breathing deeply, he ignored the urge to fight and began to wolf down the food that was in front of him, all but forgetting the moment he had felt Izaya Orihara enter Russia Sushi.

“Shizu-chan.”

Setting down in chopsticks, Shizuo grabbed the condensation-covered mug and gripped the glass tightly. He knew Simon would be royally pissed off if he started a fight, and did not want to acknowledge the man who was taunting him. He’d deal with him later. He began to grit his teeth, the sound echoing loudly in his ears.

Tom pushed his chair out. “Come on, Shizuo. We’re leaving.”

Grateful that his employer had finished conducting business, he all but jumped out of his seat. Pushing the azure sunglasses he habitually wore up the bridge of his nose, he noticed that the person who had taken up residence next to him was wearing his fur hooded coat up. He bit his lip, half tempted to grab the chair he had been sitting on, daydreaming about picking it up and taking a swing at the man’s back. He could see the bastard playing with that switchblade knife of his, almost begging him to just do it already. Simon jumped over the bar and stood in front of him, pushing the chair back towards its proper place. Somehow the chair had appeared in Shizuo’s hands, making his daydream an almost reality.

“No violence in here, please. Bad for the customers.”

Shizuo let go of the chair quickly, and felt Tom’s eyes on him, his employer standing by the entrance. “Sorry.” He turned around and made his way towards the exit, clutching his fists tightly.

“Bye, Shizu-chan~!”

He knocked the doors open fast, almost breaking the doors just to get away from the cause of all his anger. “You surprise me, Shizuo. I thought for sure you were going to beat the shit out of him.” Tom spoke around a toothpick he was using to get his teeth clean.

“I’m trying to be better.” Shizuo panted, wiping his hand off on his leg, either sweat or leftover condensation from the glass had settled on his hand. He was now pissed that he didn’t get to finish the beer he had been drinking. Rather than gripe about it to his employer, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed behind him quietly, hoping that their run would not take too long. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his pack of smokes, lighting one up, inhaling deeply to receive that hit of nicotine his lungs and blood craved for.

Exhaling through his nose, Shizuo kept his head down, not bothering to look around. He could hear people scatter as they approached the center of Ikebukuro. He was still a bit rattled by their earlier encounter, and without thinking, grabbed a sign post, ripping it out of the pavement with as much ease as pulling a weed out of dirt, and threw it clear across the intersection. More people scattered fast, as Shizuo shouted loud expletives as the sign landed across the street.

“Now there’s the Shizuo I know.” Tom remarked, pulling out his phone. “Looks like we’re done for the day. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Nodding his head, the bodyguard turned around on his heel and began walking the opposite direction, knowing that Tom would be just fine the last block to his residence. It was a bit earlier than he anticipated being done, but he wasn’t about to complain. He pulled the smoke out of his mouth, practically just ashes, and disposed of it in a nearby ashtray. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he kept his head down and ignored everything surrounding him, wishing that they would do the same, instead of gasping and the like.

Once he got to the building where his apartment was, his pulse began to quicken. He bypassed the elevator and decided to take the stairs up the few flights to his place. He needed that extra exertion to get some of the nervous energy he suddenly felt out of his system. He burst out into the hallway, the door knocking loud against the concrete wall, the sound reverberating through the silent hallway. Shizuo headed to his apartment, located at the end of the hallway, moving at a slower pace than he had taken the stairs, trepidation winding its way through his system. Stopping in front of the door, he placed his ear against it, trying to see if there was any noise coming from the apartment. When he heard none, he placed his key in the lock and quickly turned it, opening the door swiftly.

Perched on the sofa was just the person he had both wanted to see and not see. “You’re back earlier,” Izaya said, flipping channels idly.

“I told you....” Shizuo slammed the door shut, garnering the brunette’s attention. “I told you to stay away from where I work.” He gritted his teeth, his fists back into their clenched position by his side. “We had an agreement, and you _broke_ it.”

“I did no such thing.” The television turned off, the remote dropping down on the coffee table as Izaya stood up and walked over to him. “I was hungry and I had sent you a text, telling you where I was going. But, you wouldn’t know that because you left your phone here.” He pointed over to where the device was charging.

Shizuo slammed his fist against the wall. “Why there? Why couldn’t you go someplace else to eat?”

“What’s the matter?” Izaya circled his arms around Shizuo’s waist. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

He had had enough. He slammed the smaller man against the wall, his blood beginning to boil. “I can’t act happy to see you, because everyone is still under the assumption that I abhor you.”

“Do they now?” The man trapped beneath him wore a smirk on his face. “Well, what would they think if they knew about us?”

Pinning him harder against the wall, Shizuo felt how excited Izaya was, as he pushed his body against his. “They’ll never find out, or I’ll kill you.”

“Empty threats. You know you love my cock more than anything else, and to deprive yourself of it would make you slowly go insane.” The smirk grew wider on his face.

“Tssch,” Shizuo let go of him and moved away from the wall. “You’re such an arrogant bastard, you know.” He groaned as he felt Izaya’s arms wrap around his waist. “Quit it. I need a shower.”

“Fine, fine.” That sing-song voice trilled gayily. “But you better hurry, because that little display of power back there has left my body on fire, and that is entirely your fault.”

Now wearing his own smirk, Shizuo turned and met Izaya’s eyes. “My fault? Just like it’s _my_ fault that I left my phone here, and you supposedly sent me a text.” He went and checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a text from ‘Asshole’ telling him just where he was going to be. Slamming the case closed, he threw the phone across the room, his anger returning full force.

“I really don’t want to buy you another phone. Just go and shower.” Izaya laughed, shaking his head.

Not bothering to suggest he join, Shizuo knew it would only be a matter of time before Izaya would end up in there with him. It was the same every night, and one he was afraid to admit he was getting used to. And one he was enjoying far more than he knew he should, with a man as dangerous as the trickster Izaya Orihara. He still wasn’t sure how it had happened, as neither of them ever brought it up. One night, he had followed him back to his place, the two both gravitating towards the bedroom naturally. Neither had said a word about it, neither acknowledged nor denied what they had done. They just kept going through the their lives, and somehow, Izaya ended up back in his apartment, night after night. Pulling his bowtie off, Shizuo let it drop into the small laundry bag he used specifically for his ties, and then stripped off his vest, dropping it in its own bag as well. Each article of clothing had its own bag, as he had so many suits that it made more sense to him to just keep everything separated. Once he was completely naked, he walked into the bathroom, adjacent to his bedroom, flipping on the light.

He set his glasses down on the counter, fixing them on the glasses stand he had been given by his younger brother. Kasuka was concerned that if he didn’t have something like it, Shizuo would just end up needing new glasses, as he knew how reckless he could be. Turning the water on, he got into the large shower stall, not bothering to let the water warm up at all. As the water struck the top of his head, he grabbed the bar of soap and began to lather up his body, wasting no time. As the soap began to wash off his body, the warm water taking away the dirt, the door to the bathroom opened.

Moving a little out of the way, Shizuo waited for Izaya to join him. After a few minutes, and no Izaya, he spoke out loud. “If you’re going to get in, do it now. Because I’m almost done with my shower.”

That did the trick. “Sorry, just wanted to see if you were going to ask me to join you.” Izaya slipped into the stall, closing the door behind him. He breathed deeply, the smirk now replaced by a genuine smile. “You smell clean.”

“Just as you like.” Shizuo glanced over at him, and saw Izaya regarding him silently.

“Are you saying you don’t enjoy being clean?” Izaya moved a few steps closer to him, effectively pushing the blonde up against the tiled wall. “Because, I would hate to think you’re just doing this just for me.”

Looking down into his auburn eyes, Shizuo shook his head. “Why would I do it just for you?”

“Because we both know what’s coming. Or rather, who.”

He bit his lower lip, breaking off their eye contact by closing his eyes. “Just do it already,” Shizuo’s voice was laced with the desire that was tangible in the small enclosure.

“Beg me first.” Izaya teased, the soft caress of his breath brushing against Shizuo’s bottom lip. He groaned low, tasting the hint of whiskey on the smaller man’s breath, as he breathed in deeply. Closing the tiny gap, Shizuo’s lips crashed against Izaya’s, drawing a soft moan from the trickster.

It was something the two of them hardly did, but when they did kiss, it was always a battle for dominance, as was everything else between the two of them. Shizuo wanted to think that he had the control in their so-called relationship, but deep down knew that it was Izaya who was calling the shots. As their tongues stroked each other playfully, he felt the kiss slipping away from him, as Izaya’s tongue delved further into his mouth, at last relinquishing the control Shizuo clung to. As their lips moved softly as one, the need to breathe through his mouth was becoming almost unbearable. He tried to pull back, but Izaya kept him there, inhaling the soft breaths he was trying to take, low moans filling his ears.

Pulling his head back, Shizuo breathed deeply, locking eyes on his once more. “Turn around,” Izaya’s hands went to his waist, guiding him to turn around and face the wall. “Thank you for letting me kiss you like that,” his whispered words were making the artificial blonde’s toes curl. He rested his head against the tiled wall, his legs naturally spreading as the showerhead was pointed in another direction, the Izaya sinking down to his knees behind him.

Shizuo inhaled sharply as his cheeks spread apart, his feet slipping further outwards. He could feel Izaya’s hot breath against his sensitive skin, teasing him more by making his breath turn cool. “Izaya...” He moaned low, keeping his eyes closed tightly as he pressed his cheek against the cool wall.

“I told you, you were going to have to beg for this.”

“Please...” Shizuo groaned, the simple request being fulfilled almost immediately, as the warmth of Izaya’s tongue touched his entrance. He pushed his hips back gently, wanting to feel more of that wet heat, his hardening cock pressing up against the tiled wall. The soft, gentle laps of Izaya’s tongue against his puckering entrance were teasing him with a calm madness. “I-za-ya...” He didn’t care how annoyed he came across, the feel of his tongue against that part of his body was what he had been so upset about since seeing him in the restaurant.

He would never admit it to him, because he knew the informant would just use it to garner information from him. But, the reason he had been so upset to sense him in that restaurant was because it was the first time since this blasted affair began that they had been in close proximities to each other. He had been careful to steer clear of where Izaya floated, as he didn’t trust himself to not verbally assault, then have him physically take him somewhere in private. The moment he had sat down next to him in the restaurant, his cock had become stiff, making him hornier than he would fess up to. He masked it by allowing the anger to happen instead, but it still hadn’t made his pants less comfortable. And now, here he was, getting exactly what he was hoping for when the bastard had sat next to him. He was about to chastise him, but as his lips pulled back to form words, Izaya took that moment to spread his cheeks wider, dipping his tongue deep into his tight channel.

Slapping his hand against the wall, Shizuo rocked his hips backwards, a low moan spilling from his lips as Izaya kept him split wide open, pushing his tongue further into his body. That intense wet heat that kept filling him felt so incredible, so fucking exquisite, that Shizuo was almost afraid to say anything. But, as Izaya’s hand dropped from his backside, that missing hand appeared back on his cock. He began to pump him opposite to what the man’s tongue was doing to him, forcing a loud moan from Shizuo’s mouth.

“Do you like that, Shizu-chan?” Izaya flicked the tip of his tongue across his entrance, Shizuo pumping his hips with the strokes of his hand. “Tell me, please, or I’ll be forced to stop~.”

He leaned his head back and moaned towards the ceiling. “Yes, of course I like it...Can’t you hear me, you deaf bastard? It feels fucking fantastic!” He groaned low, arching his chest as Izaya’s thumb rubbed against the slit on the tip of his cock. “Fuck.”

“So, you like it then?” His tongue dipped back into Shizuo’s body, the feeling of his tongue coupled with his hand on his body was pushing him to his release, and fast.

“Yes!” Shizuo moaned, leaning his head forward, resting it against the wall. “Oh, yes....” He reached behind him, and thread his fingers through Izaya’s short hair, tugging hard to give the man ample warning. His tongue began to dig further into his core, swirling around inside of him as that hand stroked him harder. Without warning, Shizuo began to come hard, his orgasm wracking his body as warm fluid spit out of him, coating both the wall and Izaya’s hand, that tongue still fluttering inside of him, causing his knees to grow weak. “S-Stop....I can’t..” Shizuo moaned, shaking his head.

There was a soft _pop_ as Izaya pulled his head back, the sound rebounding in the small chamber. Panting inaudibly, Shizuo looked down at Izaya, moaning low as he watched him wipe his hand across his mouth, trails of his cum sticking to his parted lips. Izaya licked those lips, auburn eyes meeting his hot gaze. “Turn the shower off, Shizu-chan.” He stood up and exited the shower, leaving the bodyguard a panting mess.

Moving slowly, he turned off the water, and opened the shower stall. Grabbing the towel from the rack, he heard the trickster speak from the bedroom. “Don’t bother with the towel. Just get in here, please.”

His feet moved on their own accord, going into his bedroom. He saw Izaya on the bed, his cock glistening with what had to be...yes, lubricant. The bottle was on the nightstand, and there was a large smirk on his face. “I couldn’t wait, so I made myself ready. Get on your knees for me?”

“What if I don’t?” Shizuo wanted their game to continue, but didn’t want to roll over for him just yet. He enjoyed being difficult with him, especially after years of it being that way. It was normal to slip back into it, with the promise of their verbal sparring making his cock grow thick once more. A loud _smack_ sounded, as Shizuo’s asscheek began to sting. He groaned low, and fell onto the bed. “Warn me next time.”

Izaya fixed him on the bed how he wanted him, placing him on his hands and knees. “Now, why would I do that, when it got you to be where I wanted you?” Izaya whispered in his ear. Shizuo leaned his head back as Izaya began to bite his neck gently. “I knew you liked violence, but had no idea it’d transfer in here.”

“You have no idea what I like.” Shizuo moaned loud as he felt Izaya’s lubed up dick push against his entrance. His knees spread more, as he pushed his chest down towards the mattress.

The tip of his cock pushed into him, moving at an antagonizing slow pace. “Oh, I think I’ve got a pretty good idea what you like.” His hot breath ghosted against the side of his face as Izaya pressed his body against Shizuo’s back. “Doesn’t sound like you’re hating this...”

“I hate...you...” Shizuo moaned lower as he suddenly became full, Izaya’s cock deep inside of him. He arched backwards, groaning as the trickster’s hands tangled with his, as he rocked his body slowly. 

“No, you don’t...” Izaya whispered, making him whimper softly, as the grip on his hand tightened pleasurably. “This is the side I like seeing, Shizu-chan....”

Pushing his hips backwards, he begged for Izaya to move his hips faster, instead of the slow pace he kept reverting back to. As the pace finally began to quicken, with each thrust of Izaya’s hips, his cock kept hitting the spot deep within him, sending Shizuo’s head spinning. He groaned louder as the thrusts became more intense, his cock frotting against the air, looking for something to rub against. Untangling one hand from Izaya, he reached down to stroke himself, when their position suddenly changed, as Izaya pulled him up into a kneeling position, Izaya sudden movement working to their advantage. Screaming loud, Shizuo moved his hand fast on his cock, as the sounds of Izaya’s moans in his ear urged him on. With one hard thrust, Shizuo was suddenly coming, his screams going silent as he rode out his orgasm, clenching tightly around the cock deep inside of him. Izaya moaned low, and the sudden rush of his release deep inside of his body made Shizuo groan with delight. He loved that feeling, that warmth spreading further inside of him, as Izaya pushed his hips one last time before slipping out.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Trying to get situated in the bed, Shizuo yanked the blanket off quickly, then settled it back over their bodies. He turned and felt Izaya place his head against his chest, cuddling close to him. They didn’t bother saying anything, as there was nothing to say. When the smaller man began to snore, Shizuo grabbed the smokes off the nightstand. He quietly grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on, glancing back to see Izaya had already spread out with the extra space on the bed. He walked out to the living room, heading towards his fire escape to smoke outside. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed the moon gleam off of a yellow biker’s helmet.

He pulled the fire escape ladder down, and dropped to the ground, cigarette between his lips. The bike rider pulled out her communicator, and typed a fast response. “You and Izaya? You sure that’s safe? How long have you two been together?” He looked at it, and felt a blush cross his cheeks.

“Not long.” He inhaled deeply as he lit his cigarette. “What does it matter?”

Typing frantically, Celty held out the device. “It doesn’t. But really? Him? You could do better.”

“Probably,” Shizuo shrugged his shoulders. “But, we get it. And, really, what is it? Don’t know. Don’t care. Just enjoying it. But,” he glanced at her helmet, “don’t say anything.”

“Don’t want people to know?”

“It’s none of their business.” He snuffed out his cigarette, tossing the butt into the gutter. “Gotta go back upstairs.”

“You sure it’s safe?”

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think it was.” Shizuo climbed back up the fire escape, the roar of the bike zooming away echoing through the alley. He walked back towards the bedroom, and saw Izaya watching him.

“Celty?”

He pulled off his pants and crawled back into the bed, pulling the smaller man against him. “Don’t worry about it. Sorry, just wanted a smoke.”

“Not worried, just curious.”

“You heard her bike, so yeah. It was her.” Shizuo closed his eyes, and began breathing slowly.

The trickster wore a smirk on his face. “Ah, I see. Well, should I go?”

“Do you not feel my arms around you? Can you not hear me trying to fall asleep?” He grumbled low, squeezing the smaller man closer to him. “Just sleep here. Stop worrying. No one is going to know.”

Izaya nodded his head. There was no more talking, as both drifted to sleep, Shizuo holding Izaya close.

The next morning, he was alone in the bed, as he had expected to be. When this all started, that had been the routine they fell into. Stretching out, he ignored the soreness in his ass, the pain a nice reminder of what he had done the night before. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it was still early. _Now, to just get through the day, and hope that he’ll be back, waiting for me._ Playing with fire was always his strong suit, and this was no different. No matter how hot it was going to get, he’d enjoy it while it lasted. 


End file.
